


Jinxed

by Kyuukichan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Chat Noir has a compulsion opposite to Ladybug's? if he has to use his powers selfishly, what happens when he starts helping Ladybug for her sake rather than his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed

He watched as Ladybug fought on. He knew she was strong, he wasn't worried... she was beautiful, confident, and strong. The kind of lady who could take care of herself. But still, you never know what could happen in a fight. A sure victory can turn into a solid defeat with just the least bit of carelessness. He didn't think she'd need help, but he'd watch just in case. After all, if anything happened to her, he'd be stuck with the blasted trinket forever, she was his ticket back to normalcy. 

His eyes widened suddenly, a slight misstep left her open for a brief moment and her opponent was ready to take advantage of it. No! He couldn't let that happen! He moved to leap into action, ready to come to her aid. 

He stumbled and fell trying to reach her, a soft curse escaping his lips, as his agility and reflexes seemed to leave him. The flash of pain felt familiar, an element on top of the physical pain he'd felt before, back when he first wound up with that damnable ring and didn't quite believe what he was told about it. What the ring could grant him it could also reverse should he use it for a selfless cause. 

He stopped in his tracks, as much from shock of realization he had as from the stabbing pain. This couldn't be happening. He was keeping her safe so he could be rid of the ring. That's all there was too it. 

Wasn't it? 

That had to be the reason he wanted to keep her safe... right? He needed her, because without a kiss from her he'd be stuck in the kind of life he'd been living, with that damnable compulsion interfering with his life. That was all there was to it. 

On and on the thoughts rushed through his head, _'It's for my own sake, not hers. It has to be, it can't be for any other reason. It just can't. Without her I can't get this damn ring off, without her I...'_

His thoughts faltered as another part of his brain wordlessly pushed the truth of the situation in his metaphorical face, the full shock of it hitting him harder than any pain. 

He actually cared about her. Not just as a way out of his situation, but as herself as well.

He was once again startled as Ladybug spoke, having somehow managed to best her opponent even without his help. “Are you okay, Chat? I've never seen you fall...” 

He swiftly stood up, turning around to look the other way. “It's nothing,” he cut her off. “Nothing's wrong.” And then he quickly took off before she could say anything else. He needed time to think, on his own... 

_'Nothing's wrong?'_ he thought. _'More like everything's wrong. Things keep getting worse, and now... this. How can I be around her now, when I don't even know when I'm doing something for my sake or hers anymore...'_

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I've just done a speculative drabble for a title that isn't set to start airing until August of next year... and this isn't even the first fanfic this series has gotten. man fandom for this series is rather... proactive...


End file.
